


Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome - Velkommen til Cabaret!

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Even and Isak are in Berlin and decide to go to the Kit Kat Club. Isak can't really let go to fully enjoy this experience, he may need some help to take the edge off.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome - Velkommen til Cabaret!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the fourth Day of the Skamm Week in July 2020.
> 
> I'm not sure if it fits the theme of the day 100% as the Kit Kat Club isn't really a Sex Club, rather a club where public Sex is tolerated and encouraged, it's a very Berlin thing.
> 
> I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> WARNING: There are descriptions of sex scenes Even and Isak witness in here, that might be out of your comfort zone (it's also partially straight sex, if you have a problem with that). Even and isak also don't just do stuff with each other here.
> 
> There are two sentences in German in this, if you get bothered by stuff like this.

“I’m so excited!” Even said.

“I know, this is only your 10th time mentioning this, TODAY.” Isak remarked.

“Thank you for doing this babe! I know this is a bit out of your comfort zone..”

Isak sighed, they were making their way through the streets of Berlin in full evening attire, well Isak was. Isak already felt a little bit uncomfortable. It was a warm Saturday in July and sweat might become a problem very soon.

“I just feel totally overdressed!” Isak muttered.

“Babe, you were the one who wanted to go with this kind of clothes, we could have gone with full on fetish instead.”

They were on their way to the  _ CarneBall Bizarre – KitKatClubnacht  _ in Berlin’s legendary KitKatClub, the dress code for these events was really strict; you had to either wear a fetish outfit or attend in evening attire. Still the chance of rejection at the door was really high, so just to make sure Isak was wearing a harness, inspired by Adam Rippon’s Oscar outfit, over his dress shirt. Even had decided to forgo a dress shirt and was wearing a white fishnet tank top instead. They had hoped this combination would raise their chance of getting in.

Isak let out another sigh.

“I know baby, I’m just not there yet. I’ve just gotten comfortable with tight fitting clothes, rainbows and glitter. Letting Eskild apply mascara on me for this year’s pride felt like a huge step. Give me time, I might get there one day, I really want to, it's just a constant battle against my internalised homophobia. My family and society in general did quite the job on me in that regard…”

Even looked at him lovingly before he replied:

“I understand and it’s totally okay, we don’t always need to be comfortable with the same thing, as long as we talk about it and are honest with each other. We made our decision and I was totally on board with it, so let’s focus on getting in!”

“Thanks! Let’s try to make this dream of yours a reality.”

“Well I wouldn’t call it a dream…”

“Even, you have been talking about this since you learned there was an actual KitKatClub in Berlin inspired by the one Cabaret. You watched so many Marlene Dietrich movies before we left for Berlin, just to get in the spirit of the roaring 20s in Berlin. So let’s call this a dream and it’s a nice one, I’m glad I’m going to get to live with you, even if it puts me slightly out of my comfort zone.” Isak wanted to make sure he really was there with Even. “if i had real objections I would not have agreed to this.”

They were almost there, they could already see the line. Even took his hand and they confidently walked the last few meters.

Isak got a little bit nervous while waiting in line for almost an hour, Even seemed to sense that and just pressed his hand a little bit tighter. Honestly the club looked like it could fall apart from the outside, situated at a street corner it looked really shaggy between the taller buildings in the area, scrunched and ugly, the walls were plastered with commercials, graphittis and tags, the Berlin Television Tower loomed in the background. The people waiting in the line with them had mainly opted for fetish outfits, only a minority wore evening attire and a few people looked like they didn’t know about the dress code sporting jeans, t-shirts and sneakers.

When Even and Isak reached the bouncer he took a close look at them and asked them in german:

“Seid ihr ein Paar?”

Even quickly answered: “Sorry we don’t speak much German, we are from Norway.”

The Bouncer took another look at them before he said: “Norway? Do you know what you are in for?”

“Yes we are!”

The bouncer waved them in. They had made it.

On the inside the club looked rather nice, of course the lighting helped. But the main colours were red and black, which covered most of the walls, some other walls had really nice graphitties on them. There were metal bars and dancing poles. The club spread out over multiple interconnected rooms over several levels, there even was a pool area.

There were a lot of booths and opportunities to lie down, divan couches, chaise longues and comfy looking chairs. Most of them in red leather. Of course that would be the furniture you would chose if you were a club that wasn’t a sex club officially but having sex publically was very much tolerated and encouraged.

What was most surprising to Isak was the level of nakedness among the visitors, most of them didn’t wear much and some were completely naked apart from a few assecoires like nipple tassels or high rise boots and gender stereotypes were seemingly playing no role in who wore what. Even the bartenders only wore see through bras and skirts. As far as Isak could tell there were a lot more men here tonight than women, if those men were straight or queer Isak couldn’t say. There wasn’t much sex going on at the moment. Isak could only spot two guys engaged in heavy petting on a barstool, a middle age woman spread out over a table at the side getting fisted by two much younger looking guys and a man and woman having full on sex on one of the chairs, a circle of masturbating men ha formed around them but they didn’t seem to care. But most people were just dancing to the mix of trance and house the DJ had put on.

It was still a bit much to take in, Isak needed a drink.

“Let’s go to the bar.” 

Even seemed to be in some kind of trance and Isak’s words weren’t enough to pull him out, so Isak grabbed Even’s hand and pulled him towards the bar. 

  
  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………...

  
  
  


Isak was getting frustrated. He felt like he was ruining Even’s experience, he just couldn’t get in the right mood. He had enjoyed dancing with Even and a few different guys after the initial drinks with Even at the bar. He had witnessed a lot of other people engage in several sexual activities over the course of the evening, among them three guys in an Eiffel tower, a senior women getting gang banged, two guys in a standing 69, two groups on neighboring chaise lounges in some kind of mirror competition, one of the groups consisting of only males, the other one being mixed, they engaged in blow jobs, double penetration and frotting, one group always following the other. A group of masturbating bystanders always forming around them.

Even seemed to enjoy all of it, although he had mainly stuck to dancing, like Isak. 

Of course they had talked about what they would be willing to do and what would be okay and how much they wanted to involve others and in theory Isak had no problems with public sex, but everytime they had tried before this time Isak had either lost the courage or had been pent up the whole time, the only time he had really enjoyed it was when they had fucked during a run in the woods, when he had been pretty sure no one was around. 

He just couldn’t let go most of the time. He had hoped the atmosphere of the club and a few drinks would help him. But so far the only thing that he had managed to do was to forgo his dress shirt, he was now only wearing the harness, the jacket belonging to his suit was safely stored at the cloakroom. This outfit change had earned him a lot of attention from some guys and even two girls who wanted to buy him drinks, but most of them had been on the older side. He had only accepted two, because he didn’t want to get too drunk and totally ruin the night for Even. 

Isak had retreated to the pool area, lounging at the side. Two almost naked women were performing on a trapeze over the water, it looked astonishing, Isak’s mind started to ease a bit by just looking at them, it was magical. Clearly his face was speaking a different language. Because the next thing he heard was:

“Du siehst nicht aus als hättest du die Zeit deines Lebens in einem der legendärsten Clubs von Berlin.”

He looked next to him where a really tall girl in spandex had sat down and was now talking to him. Her hair was colored in a bright red, reminding him of the girl in ‘Run Lola Run’ one of the movies Even had made them watch in preparation for their trip to Berlin.

“Sorry, I don't speak German.” Isak said.

“I said you don’t look like you are having the time of your life in one of the legendary clubs in Berlin.” She replied in English this time.

“Yeah, I really want to enjoy it. But I just cannot let go. My stupid mind is holding back, I can’t seem to dprogram my mind from the stupid shit society has put in there during my youth.”  _ Why was he opening up to a stranger like that? _

“I think you could use some E.” She stated.

“What?” Isak replied puzzled.

“E, ecstasy. I have some. My brother is a PhD student in chemistry, he makes his own stuff and shares it with me and my girlfriend, do you want some?”

Isak’s mind was in overdrive, he had done E twice before, one time had been at a house party with his friends, they had called him cuddle monster and teddy bear for weeks after that, Eskild still threw it in from time to time between the ‘baby gay’s and ‘baby jesus’s, he could only imagine what e would do to him in this kind of setting.

“Fuck it, I’m in!” he heard himself say.

The girl took out a pill and placed it on her tongue. Isak had to chuckle, it reminded him of the time he had given Emma an Ibux in the same way. He went in for a very platonic kiss, as platonic as a kiss could be when there was tongue involved, he got the pill and swallowed it. He leaned back and said: 

“Thank you very much!”

“No worries. Consider me your fairy godmother gifting you the things you need for a magical night!”

“I already have a fairy godmother back in Oslo, his name is Eskild. He would actually love this. I’m Isak by the way, what’s your name?” he asked.

  
  


“Names are not important, they are a construct society imposes on us, just like gender or race. Have a nice night Isak” she stated before getting up and leaving, vanishing in the crowd.

Isak already felt lighter, this early it could only be a placebo effect, but he didn’t really care. He decided to ditch his pants right then and there before starting to look for Even. His new look just in the harniss, tight black boxer briefs (cotton not leather though, but still) earned him a new roundt of looks and whistles, he felt incredibly hot. He made his way to the dancefloor where he had left Even 20 minutes ago. He stood there looking around, when he spotted Isak his face lit up and he lifted one of his eyebrows.

“There you are babe, I’ve missed you. You seem to have lost your pants though darling, are you having fun?”

“Baby I have taken E. You might have to look after me a bit. I don’t know when it’s going to hit me, but before it does: I consent to everything you want to do and what we have talked about before we decided to come here. You’re the only one allowed to rim, finger or fuck me and I only want your dick in my mouth, same with you. I’m okay with you or me giving other people hand jobs and kissing with a little tongue with strangers still is okay.” he blurted out really fast, reiterating the things they had agreed on beforehand. 

“What?”

Even’s eyes went wide but he nodded.

“Let’s dance!” Isak shouted before he took Even’s hand and took him deep into the crowd on the dancefloor.

_ Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. _

Isak wasn’t sure if it was just the E or if the alcohol he had consumed in the club and the weed he had smoked before they had come here to calm his nerves contributed to his state of mind or if there was more in the pill than E. He felt light like a feather, he was in a trance, his mind was at ease, he was seeing and feeling new things and he wanted to be close to human skin, mainly Even, but other people too. After he felt he had danced himself into another level of consciousness his memory became a little bit fragmented. It was all a big blur.

He was dancing like had never danced before, he felt his remaining cloth burning on his skin. He grinded on some really hot Australian guys, made out with a guy from Poland, he twerked, suddenly his clothes were not burning anymore, because they were gone, he saw hard dicks, a lot of them, he felt Even inside him, he felt hot, he felt like he was flying, he felt cold and wet, incredibly wet, he was learning over Even, his own dick inside Even, he was riding Even, blowing him, Even was rimming him while he stroked two other dicks, dozens of eyes watching them, he felt cold leather, warm leather, cold tiles, some cozy furr? Some hard wood, suddenly there was glitter everywhere and Isak saw stars and rainbows.

  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Isak’s mind returned to normal gears he was half sitting, half lying on a park bench, his head in Even’s lap, who was cradling his hair. It was so peaceful, the sun was up and they were looking at the river Spree.

“Hey!” Isak croaked.

“Hey!” Even replied, “Are you back?”

Isak nodded “What time is it?”

“Half past nine, it’s Sunday if you’re interested.” Even chuckled.

“I figured. I wouldn’t think a little bit of E would have me skip a whole day” Isak countered. 

Berlin was just awaking.

“Where are we though?” Isak asked.

“I think it’s called ‘Märkisches Ufer’ which means some kind of river bank I think, we are still pretty close to the club. We got out there just before the after hour started, but you were unwilling to walk the rest of the way to our Airbnb, even though it’s not really far, in fact it’s so close no cab would take us. It’s just across the river, see the Dutch embassy is right there and it’s only two blocks from there.”

“I’m sorry baby! I hoped I wasn’t too much of a burden, I should have talked to you before I took the E and sorry for fucking up your sleep schedule.”

“Are you kidding me Isak? Of course I would have preferred if you’d talked to me before taking drugs, but I actually had one of the best nights of my life and that’s because of you, not in my wildest dreams I could have imagined a night like this, and it’s going to be fine, I took a long nap yester evening before we went an we can still sleep a bit today. I didn’t smoke with you before we went, I only had two alcoholic drinks and unlike you I didn’t take any party drugs. Do you even remember all the things we did?” Even seemed so happy.

“Kind of, I remember the feelings I had and some images keep flashing before my eyes.” Only now did Isak realise he was only wearing his jacket, a pair of unfamiliar briefs and some flip flops. He shot up.

“Where are my clothes?” he asked in a slight panic.

“I have some of your stuff in a tote bag with me, I did find your pants by the pool and someone had handed in your harness at cloak room, but I fear your shoes and boxer briefs are gone, I got you these boxers and flip flops as replacement, you can put on your dress shirt and pants now, if you want, you were really against it when we left the club, although the people ofBberlin don’t seem to mind, not one person has looked at us in a strange way on the way here”

“Well a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of old shoes are a small price to pay for an awesome night in a legendary club.” Isak said before putting on his shirt and pants. He tried to recall all his actions in the club.

  
  


“How often did we have sex?” he finally asked.

“I don’t really know how to answer that. How do you separate when one time ends and the next time begins? I think you came four or five times, I had six orgasms. Thank you for that.”

“Wow. My pleasure! I think some stuff is slowly coming back to me. Did I end up in the pool at one point? I just remember being extremely cold and wet…”

Even started laughing “Yes, neither I nor the staff could stop you from going on the trapeze and I have to be honest, you did some pretty impressive moves before you fell into the pool, or as you insisted you ‘jumped’, because you wanted to finish with a splash and a bang!”

Isak now remembered and to his own surprise he wasn’t embarrassed, he regretted nothing; it had been an awesome night.

Even continued talking “I kind of want to visit some other iconic clubs with you now, maybe the Berghain here in Berlin or the Moulin Rouge in Paris or some of the legendary clubs in New York and LA.”

Isak thought about it shortly before he answered. “Okay, under one condition we don’t share anything that happened last night with any of our friends, before we have both agreed on it and for the next 4 weeks I’m pretty sure I want this to stay between us. And now let’s get back to our Airbnb and sleep, I’m getting really tired.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun, i really enjoyed writing it, I kind of wished I had a little more time rewriting and editing this, but work is a bit stressful this week, so you are getting it in this form. Maybe I'll add a chapter and described what went down after Isak took the E from Even's POV some time in the future.
> 
> The titel is based on the opening song of the musical 'Cabaret'.
> 
> The line in italics when the E hits is from Lady Lady Gaga's 'Lovegame'
> 
> The Kit Kat Club is a real Club in Berlin, as you can imagine it's suffering due to Covid right now, but they do some things on their website, if you want to support them.


End file.
